Flamboyantly Dark
by AkibasOmega
Summary: Tom has a new ally to introduce to his Elites. Enter Hadrian Black aka Harry Potter, he's gay, he's flirty and he's causing disruption in his wake. How will the Elite handle this? Better yet, how will Tom? One-shot. Implied Tom Riddle x Harry Potter (DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON)
1. Chapter 1

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose, the Elite were squabbling amongst themselves. He'd hoped to announce a turn in the war, but he'd allowed them to continue business as usual. How the fight started, the Dark Lord couldn't have said, but he was sure it would last for some time. Tom stood suddenly, startling his Elite into silence.

"If you are quite finished." He glared at them for good measure.

They all sat simultaneously, before giving him their full attention. Being a Dark Lord was such a headache, though it hadn't turned out all bad. After his restoration using the Stone, he'd never felt better even his Horcuxes had been returned to him, save the small one inside his newest ally. No one uttered a word for several moments, Tom took his seat once more.

"Now, as to why I've called you all here. I have-" The doors to the meeting room were thrown open, cutting him off abruptly.

Everyone stared as a teen no taller than 5'6" sauntered in moments later, dressed in black leather pants, topped by a billowy white shirt covered by a blood red half corset. No one said anything as they took in the long curly black hair, similar to Bellatrix's which was a feat in itself. It was the teens shoes that caught several people's attention, they were at least five inch platform stilettos, a wicked looking heel with black ribbon that laced up the boys ankles. They were a deep blood red color with silver and black accents.

"Hello, my Darlings!" The teen practically beamed as he prowled into the room, looking ready for a hunt. "Who wants to have some fun!"

Tom just sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose again, "I haven't told them yet."

Said teen just pouted as he came to a stop beside Tom, looking very put out. "You've had plenty of time to tell them! Tommy! Why must you be so cruel to me!?"

How many times had he told the blasted teen NO! No he could not call the Dark Lord something as generic and asinine as _Tommy_! But here he was, not only calling him _Tommy_, but doing so in front of his meeting. He glared his minions into silence when several looked ready to show amusement.

"Your being dramatic, Hadrian." Being a Dark Lord sucked some times, why had he wanted to do this again?

A throat being cleared brought the two males attention to the rest of the room. Tom just sighed, though a quick glance at the teen showed he wasn't feeling any remorse. Teenagers were more trouble than they were worth, but Hadrian was a particularly difficult teen to be rid off, always popping up around every corner.

"My Lord?" Malfoy started, sounding extremely reluctant to even speak. "Who is this striking young man?"

Hadrian was preening and cooing at the blonde, before Tom could even come up with some sort of reply, his newest ally had perched himself on the Malfoy Lord's armrest. Tom just knew the teen was going to stir up his followers, especially when he noticed several of the men fidgeting in their seats. They weren't even being discreet about ogling him, didn't they have better things to be doing? Liking keeping him up-to-date!

"Well, you certainly have good tastes darling. Are you involved? Wanna take a spin together?" Hadrian was looking at the blonde rather suggestively.

Tom sighed, rubbing his eyes, it was going to be a long day. "Hadrian, we spoke of this. I will not tolerate your shameless flirting in my meetings!"

Said teen just pouted, crossing his arms and looking back over to the head of Malfoy house. "You don't mind, do you love? I'm quite confident you'll enjoy it."

"Hadrian!" Tom finally snapped.

"I must regretfully decline your offer. I am happily married." Lucius murmured softly.

The teen stood abruptly, startling everyone. "It's alright Lord Malfoy, I hadn't meant any offense. Why don't you come find me after your _oh so important_ meeting Tom. Since my amazing self is obviously not appreciated."

Hadrian turned and stalked towards the door, having been reaching for the door handle when a chair crashed to the floor. Tom watched impassively as Bellatrix jumped to her feet, she looked delirious with gleeful sadism. He wondered if he should intervene on Hadrian's behalf, but the Dark Lord was curious if his knew ally could defend himself against his Elite. It would be a test of sorts, if the teen could not hold his own it would look bad on him, but he hoped Hadrian was as competent as he'd been told.

"Harry Potter!" She screeched, nearly enraged by the mere thought.

The ravenette turned to face them once again, his eyes alight with malicious glee. "_Aunty Bella_! How nice of you to notice me, however it is Hadrian Black. Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and Peverell. I suppose the Potter name is mine as well."

She just gaped at him, but before anything else could be said she was shooting spell after spell at the teen. They came fast and hard, the woman throwing more power behind them than necessary. Tom watched in avid fascination as the teen moved and dodged the spells expertly, despite the death traps on his feet. The Dark Lord idly brought up a shield to protect the rest of the assembly from stray spells.

He had to admit that the boy was very well versed in a number of spells, curses and charms. Hadrian didn't stick to one side of the spectreme over the other, and he gave back as good as he got. When Bella shot a particularly nasty thought not deadly, hex at him, Hadrian simply flicked it away before sending a similar hex back only more dangerous.

The rest of the Elite and Tom were shocked awe as they witnessed the duo move onto darker and darker spells, most were shocked the the so called _Savior_ even knew spells that dark. But Tom watched as the two circled each other, it was like looking at a mirror image of the two, they looked so similar despite their different attire. The Dark Lord was sure it was an inherited trait of the Black's, to all look similar to each other.

"_Imperio!"_ Bella shrieked when a particularly nasty and lethal cutting charm hit Bellatrix's arm.

Tom watched as Severus flinched, it must have been one of his. "What was it?"

"Sectumsempra."

"That doesn't work on me, dearest Aunt." The teen cackled as he stroked his wand lovingly.

The Dark Lord focused on the wand immediately, it wasn't the Holly and Phoenix wand the teen was using, he'd never seen this wand before. Where had the teen gotten it? Why had he decided to get and use a new wand? There were so many things they needed to talk about.

"_Crucio_." The room gasped collectively as the bright red curse flew from Hadrian's wand.

No one breathed as it hit Bellatrix square in the chest, knocking her off her feet and making her howl in agony. Her body twisted itself around for a minute before Hadrian cancelled the spell, grinning to himself in triumph.

"I've won dearest Aunt. Aren't you positively ecstatic, I know I am." The deranged teen giggled as he sauntered around the room.

The teen caught sight of the unharmed and untouched group before flouncing over to Tom, draping himself across the open chair to the Dark Lord's right. No one said anything, just watched in stunned silence as Bella dragged herself up and back over to her chair. Everyone then turned to Tom, who just rolled his eyes before standing.

"Can I finish now?" He glared at them all. "This is Hadrian Black, formerly Harry Potter, he is our newest Ally. Please treat him with the same respect you do with me."

Hadrian clucked before pouting, "Now, now Tom. I don't want them to be afraid of me! Then none of them will play with me!"

Tom just shot the teen a dark glare that promised punishment if he didn't cease his actions. "You are dangerously close to being in big trouble, pet." Hadrian just grinned, but remained silent.


	2. Announcement

Hello my lovely lovely readers!

I love you all for your support and amazing patience. But my Finals (for college) are coming up in just 3 weeks and school work is drowning me. I haven't had time to sit and write much of anything and I apologize.

As soon as finals are over, I will write and update regularly.

Again, I apologize


End file.
